kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Choudo ii no (Extended Version)
Choudo ii no (Extended Version) 'is the third and final song of Candy Candy, and obviously, the extended version of Choudo ii no, the fourth song in Kyary's previous Extended play, Moshi Moshi Harajuku. Background and Release This version of ''Choudo ii no first appeared as the third song of the single, Candy Candy. It reappeared with a lot of other Extended songs in the Limited Edition exclusive 3rd disc of Kyary's 2016 compilation album, KPP Best. Lyrics '''Japanese そうね 何にしようかな, ちょっと 不思議なもの, やっぱ ヒミツ, アイテム, 的な わかりにくいような, ペンで 書いた 円みたいに, まんまるじゃないけど, ちょうどいいの ピンク色の, 部屋の隅 置けるくらいの, ちょうどいいの やわらかいの, 愛してるの あぶなくないの, ちょうどいいの トゲはないの, ちょっぴりだけ きらきらなの, ちょうどいいの キミじゃないの, 大きさより キモチがいいの, そうね 何にしようかな, キミが 好きなものって, ちょっと 前とは違うの, キミもそう 気付いてないでしょ, ペンで 書いた 線みたいに, まっすぐじゃないから, ちょうどいいの ピンク色の, 部屋の隅 置けるくらいの, ちょうどいいの やわらかいの, 愛してるの あぶなくないの, ちょうどいいのトゲはないの, ちょっぴりだけ きらきらなの, ちょうどいいの キミじゃないの, 大きさより キモチがいいの. Romaji Sou ne nan ni shiyou kana Chotto fushigi na mono Yappa himitsu no aitemu Teki na wakarinikui you na Pen de kaita maru mitai ni Manmaru janai kedo Choudo ii no pinku-iro no Heya no sumi okeru kurai no Choudo ii no yawarakai no Aishiteru no abunakunai no Choudo ii no toge wa nai no Choppiri dake kirakira na no Choudo ii no kimi janai no Ookisa yori kimochi ga ii no Sou ne nan ni shiyou kana Kimi ga suki na mono tte Chotto mae to chigau no Kimi mo sou kidzuitenai desho Pen de kaita sen mitai ni Massugu janai kara Choudo ii no pinku-iro no Heya no sumi okeru kurai no Choudo ii no yawarakai no Aishiteru no abunakunai no Choudo ii no toge wa nai no Choppiri dake kirakira na no Choudo ii no kimi janai no Ookisa yori kimochi ga ii no English Hm, what should I go with? Something kind of mysterious Of course, something ‘secret item’-like And hard to understand Like a circle drawn in pen It’s not perfectly round, but It’s just right, a pink one One that would fit perfectly in the corner of my room It’s just right, a soft one I love it, it’s not dangerous It’s just right, one without any thorns One with just a tiny bit of sparkle It’s just right, it’s not you The way it feels is better than its size Hm, what should I go with? You say it’s your favorite It’s a little bit different from before Maybe you haven’t noticed either Like a line drawn in pen It’s not perfectly straight, but It’s just right, a pink one One that would fit perfectly in the corner of my room It’s just right, a soft one I love it, it’s not dangerous It’s just right, one without any thorns One with just a tiny bit of sparkle It’s just right, it’s not you The way it feels is better than its size. Appears on * Candy Candy (2012) * KPP Best (2016) Trivia * The lyrics used in this article were taken directly from the Choudo ii no article, and the lyrics on that page were borrowed from Kyarychan. Category:Songs